staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 Kwietnia 1999
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Inny świat (A Different World) (19/25) - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ja Ci jeszcze pokażę, Krecik, Mądruś - seriale animowane dla dzieci 09.10 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 09.30 Dla dzieci: Domowe przedszkole 09.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 Anno Domini (4/12) - serial historyczny, USA 1984 11.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej (powt.) 11.30 Piąta pora roku: Wyspa czterdziesta szósta 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Irlandczyk w zielonogórskim 12.50 Klan (210) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 13.15 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa (11/16): Obszary trawiaste niegdyś i dzisiaj (1) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) (powt.) 13.40 Dom 14.10 Dla dzieci: Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej 14.35 Po prostu życie (Time of Your Life) (14) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1989 15.05 Róg Wojskiego 15.30 Teleexpress Junior 15.40 Rower Błażeja 16.30 Moda na sukces (834) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Gry olimpijskie - teleturniej 18.20 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Reporter 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody kota Filemona, Ola bajki opowiada - seriale animowane 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Ekstradycja 3 (3/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1998 (emisja z teletekstem) 21.10 W centrum uwagi - program informacyjno-publicystyczny 21.30 Zawsze po 21-szej 21.55 Automania - magazyn 22.05 Czas na dokument: Szaolin - góra mnichów-wojowników - film dokumentalny, Francja 22.35 Pegaz 23.00 Wiadomości oraz Sport 23.20 Spółka Merchant-Ivory przedstawia: Jane Austen na Manhattanie (Jane Austen in Manhattan) - film obyczajowy, USA/W. Bryt. 1980 01.05 Róg Wojskiego (powt.) 01.30 ABC brydża (powt.) 01.40 Wieża Babel (powt.) 02.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.25 Sport telegram (powt.) 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Radio Romans (13/32): Być matką - telenowela, Polska 1994 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu przerwie obrad ok. 13.00 Panorama 14.55 Chopinowscy interpretatorzy - recital chopinowski - Witold Małcużyński (2) 15.10 Doogie Howser, lekarz medycyny (52,53/97) - serial komediowy, USA 1990 16.00 Panorama 16.10 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 0-70035217 16.40 Studio sport: Europejski przegląd piłkarski 17.10 Magazyn ekumeniczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.05 Raport - wydanie specjalne 19.35 Dla dzieci: Krzyżówka trzynastolatków 20.00 Na dalekim Południu (Sud lointain. Les orgueilleux) (3-ost.): Dumni i zawzięci - serial obyczajowy, Francja/Szwajcaria/Belgia 1997 21.50 Reforma w szkole - program publicystyczny 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Emisariusz - film dokumentalny Sylwestra Kiełbiewskiego 00.10 Chłopcy dziadziusia (Gramps) - thriller psychologiczny, USA 1995 01.35 Kocham Lucy (I Love Lucy) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 02.00 Studio sport: Światowa piłka 02.25 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Księżniczka Szeherezada (22/26) - serial animowany 07.30 Mieszkańcy wesołego lasu (2/13) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (267,268/290) - serial obyczajowy 09.30 Ten sam świat - poradnik 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 Uczuleni na wiek dwudziesty - film popularnonaukowy 10.50 Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe (44/71) - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Coronation Street (25,26/130) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Medycyna tradycyjna Afryki (2/7) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Zupa z dzikich ziół (Une soupe aux herbes sauvages) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995 14.00 Obszary Niemiec (5/52) - serial dokumentalny 14.35 Gorzkie dziedzictwo (267,268/290) - serial obyczajowy 15.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Marimar (25,26/149) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Coronation Street (25,26/130) - serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Ten sam świat - poradnik 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Zupa z dzikich ziół (Une soupe aux herbes sauvages) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1995 23.30 Uczuleni na wiek dwudziesty - film popularnonaukowy Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Kto się boi wstać? - program poranny 07.45 Polityczne graffiti 07.55 Poranne informacje 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (37) - telenowela, Brazylia 09.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (688) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (55 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (108) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 (powt.) 11.30 Nikita (La femme Nikita) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Peta Wilson (45 min) 12.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Wolnoć Tomku... - magazyn o budownictwie 14.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 14.30 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 15.00 ReBoot (3) - serial animowany, Kanada 1996 (25 min) 15.30 Drzewko szczęścia: gra - zabawa 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Piramida: gra - zabawa 16.45 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei do Gado) (38) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.40 Życie jak poker (57) - telenowela, Polska 18.10 Allo, Allo (37) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1984-92 18.45 Informacje 18.55 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (109) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989-1998 20.00 Obóz pośrodku niczego (Camp Nowhere) - komedia, USA 1994 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka przerwie filmu 21.55 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1995 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang - magazyn publicystyczny 00.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 00.30 Muzyka na BIS 02.25 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Telesklep 06.55 Kropka nad i 07.15 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Troskliwe misie (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Kucyki i przyjaciele (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Bosco (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Paulina (29) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria de Nadie (3) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Rozwinąć skrzydła (63) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Maria Izabela (78) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.30 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 13.35 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.00 Troskliwe misie (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Kucyki i przyjaciele (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Bosco (5) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (96) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Mr Rhodes (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Bajer w Bel-Air (16) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.45 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów, prowadzi Mariusz Czajka 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.00 Paulina (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Maria Izabela (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.55 Pogoda 20.00 Skradziona młodość (Stolen Youth) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 21.45 Ibisekcja - talk show Krzysztofa Ibisza 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.50 Kropka nad i 23.12 Pogoda 23.15 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 23.45 Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów (94) - serial obyczajowy, USA 00.35 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 01.20 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy 03.50 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (22) - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy (31) - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 1995 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (8) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (50) - serial, Meksyk 1996 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (36) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 13.40 City (326) - serial, USA, wyk. Morgan Fairchild, Jane Elliot, Corey Page - Facet, Catherine Hicks 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu (The Guilt) (51) - serial, Meksyk 1996 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (23) - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (13) - serial SF, Australia 1996 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka (Moesha) (37) - serial komediowy, USA 1996 16.25 Tajemnice wybrzeża (Beachcombers) (78) - serial przygodowy dla młodzieży, Kanada 1988 16.55 Diabelska miłość (A Town Called Inferno) (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1997 17.45 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (9) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997 18.40 Nasze wiadomości 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera (Coach) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992 22.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny (Alarm for Cobra 11) (12) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996 22.55 Nasze wiadomości 23.15 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.40 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07.00 Program dnia - TV Polonia zaprasza 07.05 Dziennik krajowy 07.25 Sport telegram 07.30 Historia obyczaju: Chata - Cztery pory roku (1): Wiosna 07.50 Warownie pogranicznych szlaków: Oporów - program Leszka Wiśniewskiego 08.00 Dla dzieci: Muzyczne koło 08.30 Sześć milionów sekund (13/19): Ucieczka - serial dla młodych widzów, Polska 1984 09.00 Wiadomości 09.10 Przegląd prasy polonijnej (powt.) 09.30 REŻYSER MIESIĄCA - Agnieszka Holland: Gorzkie żniwa (Bittere Ernte) - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy 1984, reż. Agnieszka Holland (powt.) 11.10 Ab ovo - Szycie z resztek (2) (powt.) 11.40 Klejnoty: Herb Bisping 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Tak jak w kinie - program Pawła Sztompke (powt.) 12.30 My Polacy z Ukrainy - reportaż 13.00 Teledyski na życzenie 13.10 Krzyżówka szczęścia- teleturniej (powt.) 13.35 Kronika końca wieku (powt.) 14.05 Komediantka (3/9) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1987, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia (powt.) 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Program dnia 15.30 Polskie stada i stadniny koni - Łąck 16.00 My Polacy z Ukrainy - reportaż (powt.) 16.30 Trzy dni, aby wygrać (6/13): Sprawa Baumana - serial przygodowy, Francja/Polska 1993 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny 17.35 Malowana lala - relacja z koncertu Karin Stanek 18.05 Pięć minut przed gwizdkiem - film obyczajowy, Polska 1988 19.10 Gość Jedynki 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Studio sport 20.05 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Wysocki, Polska 1984 21.05 Klejnoty - Herb Korwin 21.25 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 21.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Dom Sary - horror, Polska 1986 00.10 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 00.25 Program dnia oraz Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 00.35 W labiryncie (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989 01.00 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) 01.20 Miś Uszatek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport oraz Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Wysocki, Polska 1984, reż. Izabella Cywińska (powt.) 03.00 Klejnoty - Herb Korwin (powt.) 03.20 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 03.55 MdM - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.55 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 05.00 BIOGRAFIE: Marzenia o wolności i równości - prof. J. Zubrzycki - film dokumentalny (napisy w języku angielskim) (powt.) 06.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny (powt.) 06.15 W labiryncie (17) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński (powt.) 06.40 Polska piosenka: ludzie, zjawiska, epizody - program muzyczny (powt.) RTL 7 06.20 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 06.45 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 07.30 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 07.50 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 09.00 Meandry sprawiedliwości - serial kryminalny 09.50 Z zawiązanymi oczami (Blindfolded) - thriller, Niemcy 1995 11.35 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 12.05 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 12.50 Teleshopping 13.25 Piękna i Bestia - serial przygodowy 14.20 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Kacper, Woody Woodpecker, Klejnot snów 16.15 Wszystko się kręci - serial dla młodzieży 16.40 Potwór z bagien - serial przygodowy 17.10 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy 20.00-22.55 CZWARTEK DETEKTYWÓW: 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992 22.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.55 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.10 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 00.00 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 00.50 Szczury nabrzeża - serial kryminalny 01.35 Prawo i bezprawie - serial sensacyjny 02.20 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny 03.05 Teleshopping Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Dżana - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok-blok - program muzyczny 08.00 TV Shop 08.30 Kapitan Jastrząb (112) - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Skrzydła (19) - serial komediowy, USA (powt.) 09.30 Kulisy władzy (9) - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 10.30 Drużyna 'A' (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 (powt.) 11.30 Żar młodości (Young and Restless) (695) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1996 (50 min) 12.30 Micaela (128) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 (powt.) 13.30 Aficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 DJ Club - program o muzyce techno 14.30 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Micaela (129) - telenowela, Włochy 1993/1994 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Sally czarownica (75) - serial animowany 17.40 Drużyna 'A' (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983 18.35 Skrzydła (20) - serial komediowy, USA (25 min) 19.00 Domek na prerii (Little House of the Prairie) (167) - serial przygodowy, USA 1974-1983 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Real TV (15,16) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.00 Więźniowie Mestemy (The Dungeonmaster) - film SF, USA 1985 22.25 Wschodząca burza (Rebel Storm/Rising Storm) - film SF, USA 1990 00.05 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 01.05 Piosenka na życzenie 02.05 Pożegnanie Canal+ 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.20 Aktualności filmowe 07.30 Muzyczny budzik - magazyn 08.00 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 08.30 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 08.55 (K) Gruby i chudszy (The Nutty Professor) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller (91 min) 10.30 (K) Hutan. Tajemnice malajskiego lasu deszczowego - serial dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1998 11.00 (K) Babar, król słoni - film animowany 12.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.30 (K) Dwunastu gniewnych ludzi (12 Angry Men) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. William Friedkin, wyk. Jack Lemmon, George C. Scott, Hume Cronyn, Tony Danza (112 min) 15.35 (K) Jedna jedyna (She's the One) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Edward Burns, wyk. Jenniffer Aniston, Edward Burns, Cameron Diaz (92 min) 17.10 (K) Kraina Kongo Bongo - serial animowany 17.35 (K) Bob Morane - serial animowany 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 18.30 Nigdzie indziej - talk show Tomasza Raczka i Rafała Turowskiego 19.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Niewolnice - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 20.50 (K) CINEKLUB: Boom - film obyczajowy, USA 1968, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Elisabeth Taylor, Richard Burton, Howard Taylor, Noel Coward (108 min) 22.40 (K) Demony w sercu (Haunted Heart) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Frank LaLoggia, wyk. Diane Ladd, Olympia Dukakis, Morgan Weisser (92 min) 00.15 (K) Wiszący ogród (The Hanging Garden) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, reż. Thom Fitzgerald, wyk. Chris Leavins, Troy Veinotte, Kerry Fox (97 min) 01.45 (K) Wioska przeklętych (Village of the Damned) - horror, USA 1996, reż. John Carpeneter, wyk. Christopher Reev, Kristie Alley, Linda Kozłowski (94 min) 03.20 (K) Lęk pierwotny (Primal Fear) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Gregory Hoblit, wyk. Richard Gere, Laura Linney, Edward Norton, John Mahoney (125 min) 05.25 (K) Od strony kuchni - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jan Jakub Kolski, wyk. Franciszek Pieczka, Grażyna Kolska-Błęcka, Bogusław Linda, Olgierd Łukaszewicz (92 min) HBO 06.35 Lokis - horror, Polska 1970, reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Józef Duriasz, Edmund Fetting (94 min) 08.15 African Express - film przygodowy, USA 1991, reż. D. Bruce McFarlane, wyk. Patrick Dollaghan, Karen Mayo Chandler (90 min) 09.50 Kłopotliwy więzień (Treehouse Hostage) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNara, wyk. Joey Zimmerman, Todd Bosely (87 min) 11.25 Tajemnice CIA - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1997 12.15 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles (87 min) 13.50 O czym szumią wierzby (The Wind in the Willows) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Terry Jones, wyk. Steve Coogan, Eric Idle, Terry Jones (83 min) 15.20 Partner niedoskonały (Mr. Wrong) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Ellen Degeneres, Bill Pullman (92 min) 16.55 Terror w Nowym Jorku (Path to Paradise) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Larry Williams, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Ned Eisenberg (90 min) 18.30 Rozrabiaki w Waszyngtonie (National Lampoon's Senior Trip) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Kelly Makin, wyk. Matt Frewer, Valerie Mahaffey (87 min) 20.00 Matka zastępcza (Surrogate Mother) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Rene Eran, wyk. Bridgette Wilson, Peter Boyle (92 min) 21.35 HBO Na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Duchy Mississippi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg (125 min) 00.15 Światy równoległe (Crossworlds) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Krishna Rao, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Josh Charles (87 min) 01.45 Mroczny sekret (Darkness Falls) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Gerry Lively, wyk. Sherilyn Fenn, Ray Winstone (87 min) 03.15 Władza absolutna (Absolute Power) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Gene Hackman (116 min) 05.15 Terror w Nowym Jorku (Path to Paradise) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Larry Williams, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Ned Eisenberg (90 min) Wizja 1 07.00 Stylowe restauracje 07.30 Moda TV 08.30 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 09.25 Kilroy - show 10.15 Inny świat - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Port Charles - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997 11.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.00 Sąsiedzi - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1986 12.25 Aby do jutra - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1995 12.55 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Wakacje miłości - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Moda TV 15.45 Plaże Malibu - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 16.45 Dallas - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 17.40 Stylowe restauracje 18.10 Drogie świętoszki - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1995 18.40 Kilroy - show 19.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - serial 20.00 Ambasador - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 21.00 Na boisku - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998 22.00 Zakochana w tancerzu - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 23.00 Marco Polo - film przygodowy, Kanada/W. Bryt. /Ukraina 1997 00.45 Kochankowie (Amanti) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1968 02.20 Cyrk odjeżdża - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1988 Polonia 1 05.40 Top Shop 07.50 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.20 Top Shop 12.20 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 13.20 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 13.50 Top Shop 17.10 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 18.10 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 19.10 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.40 Top Shop 20.25 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 21.25 Passioni - serial obyczajowy, Włochy 22.20 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 22.50 Top Shop 00.05 Czarna ręka (The Black Hand) - film sensacyjny, USA 1976 Komedia 08.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 08.30 Narzeczona inna niż wszystkie (Une nounou pas comme les autres) - komedia, Francja 1994, reż. Eric Civanyan, wyk. Mimie Mathy, Thierry Heckendorn, Micheline Dax, Renan Mazeas (80 min) 10.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Rififi w Panamie (Du Rififi a Paname) - film kryminalny, Francja 1965, reż. Denys de la Patelliere, wyk. Jean Gabin, Nadja Tiller, George Raft, Gert Froebe (94 min) 12.10 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 12.40 Miliard w bilardzie (Un milliard dans un billard/'Allarme in cinque banche) - film obyczajowy, Francja/Niemcy 1965, reż. Nicolas Gessner, wyk. Günter Ungeheuer, Jean Seberg, Elisabeth Flickenschildt (91 min) 14.10 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.40 Skradzione udo jubilera - komedia sensacyjna 16.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Zwykły romans (Romanzo popolare) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1974, reż. Mario Monicelli, wyk. Ugo Tognazzi, Ornella Muti, Michele Placido, Vincenzo Crocitti (100 min) 19.00 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 19.30 Małżonkowie roku drugiego (Les maries l'an deux) - komedia kostiumowa, Francja 1971, reż. Jean-Paul Rappeneau, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Marlene Jobert, Laura Antonelli, Michael Auclair (100 min) 21.10 Tego już za wiele - serial komediowy 21.40 Zakochani gangsterzy - film sensacyjny, USA 1986, reż. Alan Swayze, wyk. Anabel Baugghinm, Marc Clifton (105 min) 23.30 To jest kino - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 00.30 Błazen (Le guignolo) - komedia, Francja 1980, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Michel Galabru, Marie Laforet (100 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 Sport motocyklowy: Zawody w trialu w Baltar (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 Formuła - magazyn sportów motorowych 10.00 Magazyn tenisowy 10.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Monte Carlo 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Jeździectwo: Finał PŚ w Göteborgu 19.15 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 20.30 Wschodnioazjatyckie sporty walki: Festiwal sztuk walki w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców 23.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Półfinały Pucharu Zdobywców Pucharów - mecz rewanżowy Mallorca - FC Chelsea (wydarzenia dnia) 00.30 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motorowych 01.30 Zakończenie programu Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 09.30 (P) Eleganckie rozwiązanie 10.00 (P) Afryka mało znana: W krainie zaginionej Arki 11.00 (P) Pierwsze loty: Lot po omacku 11.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Zamach na Hitlera 12.00 Top Guns nad Moskwą 13.00 (P) Vademecum twardziela: Pustynia 13.30 Karetka pogotowia: Z nami nie zginiesz 14.00 (P) Pogromcy duchów: Rzymscy legioniści 14.30 (P) Połączenia: Spadające jabłko 15.30 (P) Wewnątrz ośmiokąta 16.30 (P) Katastrofa: Wyrok śmierci 17.00 (P) Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta 17.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 18.00 (P) Galeria gangsterów: Bonnie i Clyde 19.00 (P) Przygody na australijskich pustkowiach 19.30 (P) Najgroźniejsze drapieżniki 20.30 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Stal 21.00 (P) Medycyna sądowa 21.30 (P) Medycyna sądowa: Zabójca z Southside 22.00 Seryjni zabójcy 23.00 (P) Dziesięciolecie Discovery: Wielcy Egipcjanie - Ramzes 00.00 (P) Z akt FBI: Ofiary w ludziach 01.00 (P) Detektywi sądowi: Strażnicy z Teksasu 02.00 (P) Jak to zbudowano: Stal 02.30 (P) Podróże na chybił-trafił 03.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 08.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Bernice i Clyde 09.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Sypiając z krokodylami 09.30 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Zabójcy z miast 10.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 11.00 (P) Weterynarz 12.00 (P) Fauna Australii: Australijski pająk ptasznik 12.30 (P) Zagrożone australijskie gatunki (1) 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Złoto głupców 14.00 (P) Dzikość serca: Jaguary z Amazonii 14.30 (P) Sanktuaria przyrody: Corbett - w poszukiwaniu tygrysa 15.00 (P) Dzieci natury: Wielkie koty 16.00 (P) Jak powstał film Syn lamparta 17.00 (P) Polowanie na tygrysa: Nieuchwytny kot sumatrzański 18.00 (P) Na ratunek 19.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 20.00 (P) Na ratunek przyrodzie 21.00 (P) Weterynarz 22.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.05 Samotna planeta (12/39): Indie północne, od Waranasi do Himalajów 07.55 Historia linii lotniczych (2/13): Początki ery odrzutowców 08.45 Zapomniane profesje (11/13): Sianokosy w Pirenejach, Rozmnażanie pszczelich rojów 09.15 Historia Włoch XX wieku (29/42): Faszyzm i nowoczesność 09.55 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (5/6): Porachunki 10.45 Na tropach przyrody: Malediwy 11.15 Przełom (2-ost.) 12.35 Powrót do Afganistanu 13.05 Wielkie bitwy historii (25/28): Mafeking, 1899 - 1900 14.05 Tańczmy rock and rolla (9/10) 15.05 Morze pełne życia (12/26): Saba, klejnot Karaibów 15.30 Na krańcach świata - przygoda w Transylwanii 16.25 Psy wojny 17.15 Inna przyszłość (4-ost.): Wbrew przeciwnościom losu 18.15 Cuda afrykańskiej przyrody (8/12): Surowe krajobrazy 19.10 Nowatorska broń (3/12): Podniebny Cadillac 19.40 Październikowy kraj (2/4) 20.35 Aktualności z przeszłości (13) 21.30 Kroniki Popular science (29/60) 21.40 Wojenne wakacje 22.35 Dziewczyna przeciwko mafii 23.30 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (17/20): Indianie Yankton Sioux 00.05 Inna Algieria: Ptaki zawsze śpiewają o wolności, Echa stadionów 00.55 Miles Davis 01.50 Kroniki Popular science (30/60) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogramix 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Atomix 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Atomix 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Reaktor - grunge, punk, hardcore, crossover i britpop 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix TV Białystok 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 15.35 Powtórki Telewizji Białystok 16.00 Gość dnia 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Pogarda - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Huckleberry Finn i przyjaciele - serial dla młodzieży 17.30 Panorama łomżyńska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 Dzisiaj obejrzysz, jutro przeczytasz 18.40 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Tele - Magiel TV 3 Bydgoszcz 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 15.30 Żelazna pięść - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.15 Spotkanie z reportażem 16.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn 17.30 Winda - teleturniej 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 Puls gospodarki - program T. Pietraszaka 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TV 3 Gdańsk 08.00 Panorama 08.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Kwiaty w domu i w ogrodzie - program poradnikowy 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski 16.35 Morskie opowieści 17.05 Kontury - magazyn kulturalny 17.20 Co jest grane? 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Punkt - temat dnia TVP Katowice 08.00 Program na bis 15.30 Wita Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 15.40 Zgadula - program dla dzieci 16.15 Babie lato - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 16.30 Zbliżenia 16.45 Flesz - Aktualności 16.50 Eskulap - magazyn medyczny 17.15 Studio Regionalne - Gość dnia 17.30 Witaj Skandynawio - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.30 Gramy dla Ciebie - program M. Pawlity 18.45 W cztery oczy - program Kamila Durczoka 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny TV Kraków 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 16.15 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 16.30 Tak było. Jak jest? - program publicystyczny 17.15 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 17.30 U siebie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 17.50 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Życiorysy z refrenem 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.50 Nasza antena TVL Lublin 08.00 Miejsce na ziemi 08.20 Poranne granie 15.30 Panorama lubelska 15.35 Jest sprawa - magazyn 16.00 Nie ma jak na działce 16.15 Tabor 16.30 W poszukiwaniu róży - serial dokumentalny 17.00 Miejsce na ziemi 17.30 Samo życie - reportaż 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy? - informator kulturalny 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Na gorąco - program interwencyjny TV 3 Łódź 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.10 Dzień dobry 15.30 Antrakt 16.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 16.05 Muzyczna niedziela 16.50 Vivat Akademia 17.05 Reportaż 17.15 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 17.30 Na fali - talk show 18.10 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.30 Witryna sztuki 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Własne M - magazyn lokatora PTV 3 Poznań 08.00 Teleskop 08.15 Na granicy - felieton 15.30 Paragraf - magazyn 15.35 Wiadomości sportowe 15.40 Kochać dziecko 16.00 Mała czarna z Telewizją Poznań 16.15 Teleskop 16.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 16.35 Tele As - teleturniej 16.55 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.20 Mediagraf 17.30 Teleskop - flesz 17.35 Rozmaitości Wielkopolskie 17.45 Spojrzenia - magazyn reporterów 17.55 Paragraf - magazyn 18.10 Teleskop - wydanie główne 18.30 Teleskop miejski 18.45 Afisz - magazyn kulturalny 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje TV 3 Rzeszów 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 15.30 Pytania do... - magazyn interwencyjny 16.00 Kartka z kalendarza 16.05 Propozycje na dziś 16.10 Aktualności 16.20 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 16.30 Reforma szkolnictwa - program publicystyczny 16.45 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej 17.15 Rozmowy o życiu - program publicystyczny 17.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 17.45 Reportaż 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Promocje młodych 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny TV 7 Szczecin 08.00 Kronika 08.05 To już dzień 15.35 Pół godzinki z Tobą: Nagroda Cukrowej Głowy 16.05 Magazyn europejski 16.15 Kronika Siódemki 16.20 Szczeciński magazyn gospodarczy 16.50 Gość Siódemki 17.00 Studio Festiwalowe - Kontrapunkt '99 17.15 Spotkania z muzyką 17.30 Kronika 17.35 Artwizje 18.10 Kronika 18.45 Zaczarowana dorożka 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia WOT 08.00 Kurier Poranny 08.10 Na zdrowie - magazyn medyczny 08.25 Prognoza pogody 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.45 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 16.25 Prognoza pogody 16.30 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.50 Wiadomości Kuriera 16.55 Obrazki czyli spotkania z kulturą - program dla dzieci 17.15 Reportaż dnia 17.35 Wiadomości Kuriera 17.45 Moto Kurier - program motoryzacyjny 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.25 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.40 Tak czy inaczej - program publicystyczny 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny Nasza TV Bryza 06.50 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.55 Program o programach 07.10 Aktualności 07.25 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Reportaż 16.40 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Aktualności 18.55 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992, reż. Jacques Dorfmann, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Toshiro Mifune, Jenniffer Tilly, Donald Sutherland (110 min) 22.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.55 Aktualności 23.10 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 23.15 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.40 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Joan Fontaine, Cedric Hardwicke, Nigel Bruce (99 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Aktualności 02.05 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 02.10 Reportaż 02.25 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 02.40 Program na piątek 02.45 Teleinformator Nasza TV Vigor 07.10 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Propozycje do Listy Przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Magazyn katolicki 16.40 997 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992, reż. Jacques Dorfmann, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Toshiro Mifune, Jenniffer Tilly, Donald Sutherland (110 min) 22.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.15 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.40 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Joan Fontaine, Cedric Hardwicke, Nigel Bruce (99 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 02.10 997 02.25 Magazyn katolicki 02.30 Program na piątek 02.36 Infokanał Nasza TV TeDe 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.30 Moja linia - program M. Furman 16.50 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992, reż. Jacques Dorfmann, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Toshiro Mifune, Jenniffer Tilly, Donald Sutherland (110 min) 22.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.55 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.15 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.40 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Joan Fontaine, Cedric Hardwicke, Nigel Bruce (99 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 01.50 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Porion TV 06.00 Radio na żywo 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Rodzina Połanieckich (4/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1978 13.00 Muzyka mniej poważna 13.20 Cudowny świat przyrody - serial dokumentalny 14.20 Cyrk - film dokumentalny 15.00 Stulecie samochodu - film dokumentalny 15.30 W czepku urodzony (Born to Win) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1971 17.00 TV Shop 17.15 Rozmowa z... 17.35 Na wybiegu - magazyn mody 18.00 Dokument - świadectwo czasu 18.20 Przygody zwierząt - serial dokumentalny 19.00 Poza rok 2000 - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Zahipnotyzowana (Masmerized) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt./Australia/Nowa Zelandia 1986 21.30 TV Shop 22.00 Sytuacja podbramkowa (Touch and Go) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1986 23.45 TV Shop 00.00 Zakończenie programu WTK 07.30 Program dnia 07.50 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 08.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 08.20 Znaki na drodze - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1970 10.15 Wyścigi motocykli 500 ccm-GP94 - program sportowy 11.00 Program lokalny 11.25 Hipermarket WTK 11.30 Kaboom Kazoom - program sportowy 12.00 Podwodny świat - program przyrodniczy 13.00 Wykłady popularne z matematyki - program edukacyjny 13.50 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 14.00 Na tropie, Miś Uszatek, Krecik - filmy dla dzieci 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Czterdziestolatek (2/21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975 16.00 Wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 16.25 Flesz Codziennika 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Flesz Codziennika 17.15 Mistrzostwa Świata samochodów Formuły I - program sportowy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Moja firma 18.30 Czterdziestolatek (2/21) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975 19.20 Ekonomia? Nic trudnego! - program popularnonaukowy 19.30 Na tropie, Miś Uszatek - filmy dla dzieci 20.05 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.30 Życiowe dylematy - serial obyczajowy 21.15 Sherlock Holmes i doktor Watson - serial kryminalny 21.40 Dwory i Pałace - program krajoznawczy 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Wiadomości sportowe 23.00 Magazyn Z jak Zdrowie - program medyczny 23.20 Znaki na drodze - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1970 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.15 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 07.55 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 08.15 Lekarz domowy - serial komediowy, Hiszpania 09.20 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 09.25 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 10.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 11.15 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 11.25 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 12.10 Na dobry początek - Studio AGNES na żywo 12.15 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 13.15 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 13.40 City - serial, USA 14.05 Program lokalny 14.10 Pułapki losu - serial, Meksyk 15.00 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata - serial animowany 15.30 Po drugiej stronie lustra - serial SF, Australia 16.00 Zwariowana rodzinka - serial komediowy, USA 16.25 W obiektywie - magazyn 16.50 Flesz 16.55 Diabelska miłość - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.40 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Świat pana trenera - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Cień wilka (Shadow of the Wolf) - film sensacyjny, USA/Francja/Kanada 1992, reż. Jacques Dorfmann, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Toshiro Mifune, Jenniffer Tilly, Donald Sutherland (110 min) 22.00 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 22.55 Informacje TV-51 23.15 Na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.40 KINO WSPOMNIEŃ: Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, USA 1941, reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cary Grant, Joan Fontaine, Cedric Hardwicke, Nigel Bruce (99 min) 01.20 Adax Techno Party 01.50 Zakończenie programu Travel Channel 13.00 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Kolumbia 13.30 (P) Eskapady: Sri Lanka, Somerset, Irlandia i Brands Hatch 14.00 Wakacyjne plany: Goa i Amsterdam 14.30 Australijska odyseja 15.00 (P) Smaki Włoch: Rzym 15.30 Na horyzoncie: Komory i Mauritius 16.00 Na szlaku Bounty 17.00 Przemierzając świat: Barbados 17.30 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Amsterdam 18.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Meksyk 18.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Wietnam, zatoka 3000 smoków 19.00 Australijska odyseja 19.30 (P) Tu i tam: Hong Kong 20.00 (P) Na równiku - Ameryki: Kolumbia 20.30 (P) Eskapady: Sri Lanka, Somerset, Irlandia i Brands Hatch 21.00 Wakacyjne plany: Goa i Amsterdam 21.30 Przemierzając świat: Barbados 22.00 Na szlaku Bounty 23.00 Na horyzoncie: Komory i Mauritius 23.30 (P) Bez nadbagażu: Amsterdam 00.00 (P) Wirujący świat: Meksyk 00.30 (P) Podróż dookoła świata: Wietnam, zatoka 3000 smoków 01.00 Zakończenie programu Cartoon Network/TCM 06.00 CARTOON NETWORK - SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Figle Flintstonów 06.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 07.00 Laboratorium Dextera 07.15 Johnny Bravo 07.30 Krówka i kurczak 07.45 Tom i Jerry 08.00 Dwa głupie psy 08.30 Co za kreskówka! 09.00 Latające maszyny Dastardly'ego i Muttleya 09.30 Dink, mały dinozaur 10.00 Richie Rich 10.30 Odlotowe wyścigi 11.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 11.30 Figle Flintstonów 12.00 Kocia ferajna 12.30 Rodzina Addamsów 13.00 Jetsonowie 13.30 Flintstonowie 14.00 Co za kreskówka! 14.15 Miś Yogi przedstawia 14.30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 15.00 Droopy - mistrzem detektywów 15.30 Maska 16.00 Nowe przygody Kapitana Planety 16.30 Animaniacy 17.00 The Powerpuff Girls 17.30 Laboratorium Dextera 18.00 Krówka i kurczak 18.30 Tom i Jerry 19.00 Flintstonowie 19.30 Scooby Doo 20.00 NOCNY SEANS FILMOWY TCM: Wehikuł czasu (The Time Machine) - film SF, USA 1960 21.40 Key Largo - film kryminalny, USA 1948 23.20 Pat Garrett i Billy Kid (Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid) - western, USA 1973 Hallmark 07.20 Ręce mordercy (Hands of a Murderer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Stuart Orme, wyk. Edward Woodward, Kim Thomson, Warren Clark, Anthony Edwards (90 min) 08.50 Tajemnice Dicka Francisa: Rasowy sport (Dick Francis: Blood Sport) - film kryminalny, Irlandia/Kanada 1989, reż. Harvey Hart, wyk. Ian McShane, Heath Lamberts, Loyd Bochner, Keneth Welsh (90 min) 10.20 Essington - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 1984, reż. John Erman, wyk. Wyn Roberts, Michael Craig (105 min) 12.05 Podejrzenie (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (97 min) 13.45 Dziki, Dziki Zachód (The Wild, Wild West Revisited) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1979, reż. Burt Kennedy, wyk. Robert Conrad, Ross Martin, Paul Williams, Harry Morgan (100 min) 15.25 Uciekinierzy (Doom Runners) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Brendan Maher, wyk. Lea Moreno, Dean O'Gorman, Bradley Pierce, Tim Curry (85 min) 17.00 Dom Orchidei (Orchid House) (3/4) - serial obyczajowy, 1991, wyk. Madge Sinclair, Nigel Terry, Elizabeth Hurley, Diana Quick (55 min) 17.55 Kusza - serial przygodowy, USA 1986 18.20 Obsesyjna miłość (Obsessive Love) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1984, reż. Steven Hilliard Stern, wyk.Yvette Mimieux, Simon MacCorkindale, Constance McCashin, Kin Shriner (95 min) 20.00 Mój syn jest niewinny (Lies He Told) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Gary Cole, Kraen Sillas, Ron Lea, Nigel Bennett (95 min) 21.30 Tylko miłość (Only Love) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Paul Freeman, Georges Corraface (90 min) 23.00 Tylko miłość (Only Love) (ost.) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. John Erman, wyk. Marisa Tomei, Rob Morrow, Paul Freeman, Georges Corraface (85 min) 00.25 Słoneczko (Sun Child) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1988, reż. Lawrence Gordon Clark, wyk. James Fox, Twiggy, Anna Massey, Evelyn Lake (95 min) 02.00 Namierzony cel (Coded Hostile) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/W. Bryt. 1989, reż. David Darlow, wyk. Michael Moriarty, Michael Murphy, Chris Sarandon, Harris Yulin (85 min) 03.20 Tylko ty i ja (Just Me and You) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1978, reż. John Erman, wyk. Louise Lasser, Charles Grodin, Michael Alldredge, Miriam Byrd-Nethery (93 min) 04.55 Oczekujące druhny (Ladies in Waiting) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Scott Segal, wyk. Lisa Chess, Holly Fulger, Shawn Bishop, Robert Budaska (60 min) 05.55 Katolicy (Catholics) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1973, reż. Jack Gold, wyk. Trevor Howard, Martin Sheen, Cyril Cusack, Andrew Keir (78 min) Romantica 06.00 Pod wiatr (104) 07.00 Zemsta (119) 08.00 W sidłach namiętności (84) 09.00 Siostry (94) 10.00 Pod wiatr (103) 11.00 Zemsta (118) 12.00 W sidłach namiętności (83) 13.00 Siostry (93) 14.00 Pod wiatr (104) 15.00 Zemsta (119) 16.00 W sidłach namiętności (84) 17.00 Siostry (94) 19.00 Zemsta (118) 20.00 W sidłach namiętności (83) 21.00 Siostry (93) 22.00 Pod wiatr (104) 23.00 Zemsta (119) 00.00 W sidłach namiętności (84) 01.00 Siostry (94) 02.00 Zakończenie programu National Geographic 12.00 Rajskie wyspy 12.30 Black Market Birds 13.00 Koale na moim podwórku 14.00 Wraki: Skarb z San Diego 15.00 W pogoni za nocnym słońcem 16.00 Pozostali przy życiu: Return to Everest 17.00 Wojna secesyjna - przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz 17.30 Niebieski wir 18.00 Uskrzydleni rybacy 18.30 Kair bez czadry 19.00 Rośliny mięsożerne 20.00 Bezlitosne żywioły: Czarne dziury 21.00 Na krawędzi: Everest - do strefy śmierci 21.30 Na krawędzi: On Hawaii's Giant Wave 22.00 Lekarze dzikich zwierząt 23.00 Laguna Truk 00.00 Uskrzydleni rybacy 00.30 Kair bez czadry 01.00 Rośliny mięsożerne Fox Kids 06.00 Świat według Ludwiczka 06.30 Kot Ik! 06.55 VR Troopers 07.20 Beetleborgs 07.45 Spiderman 08.10 X Men 08.35 Pełzando 09.00 Trzy małe duszki 09.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 09.50 Diplodo 10.20 Wesoła Siódemka 10.45 Guziczek 11.10 Pinokio 11.35 Piotruś Pan i piraci 12.00 Trzy małe duszki 12.25 Hutch Miodowe Serce 12.50 Diplodo 13.20 Pinokio 13.45 Piotruś Pan i piraci 14.10 Eskadra Orła 14.35 Teknoman 15.00 Spiderman 15.25 X Men 15.50 Masked Rider 16.15 VR Troopers 16.40 Beetleborgs 17.05 Gęsia skórka 17.30 Liceum na morzu 17.55 Świat według Ludwiczka 18.20 Kot Ik! 18.45 Pełzando 19.10 Kleszcz 19.35 Potworne pomidory 20.00 Zakończenie programu